Miss Piggy's love interests
.]] ''.]] throws himself at Piggy.]] makes his feelings known on Instagram.]] Since her first appearance on ''The Muppet Show in 1976, Miss Piggy has engaged herself in a massive love affair with Kermit the Frog. This has not, however, kept her from pursuing other avenues of romance and displays of aggressive affection, indeterminate on what Kermit's feelings for her happen to be at the moment. Mutual love interests * When he appears on The Muppet Show in episode 109, Charles Aznavour has no problem romancing Mildred in “The Old Fashioned Way”, but he also works his wiles on Miss Piggy during the talk spot. To demonstrate for Kermit how lucky the French are in love, Charles speaks the language to Piggy who becomes putty in his hands. After being smothered with oinking kisses, Charles says he's found the girl of his dreams. * Appearing on Russell Harty in 1977, Piggy and the host exchange flirtatious compliments for one another. Kermit says they make a cute couple and suggests that she go home with Harty. * When they sang "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" in The Muppet Show episode 214, Piggy calls Elton John her lover, and exclaims “Eat your heart out, Kiki!” referencing Kiki Dee with whom Elton had previously recorded the song with. She fawns over him once again at the close of the show, but it's unclear how receptive he is to her. * Speaking to Kermit on his show in 1978, Michael Parkinson confesses that he's madly in love with Miss Piggy. When Piggy is introduced, the rest of the interview is completely dominated by a heavy courtship between guest and host just shy of heavy petting. * Although their relationship is platonic when he appears in The Muppet Show episode 401, Miss Piggy and John Denver have engaged in some intimacy over their following appearances together. Piggy is visited by “Jonathan” in her dressing room in John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together and she makes the claim that he looks at her in a special way. Denver shies away citing his marriage, but Piggy asserts that no one woman can own him. Later in the show, they play a toy soldier and doll in love, but things got potentially more serious when they spent some time in the woods together without the rest of the Muppets. This excursion is explained in a letter Piggy writes to Denver in Rocky Mountain Holiday that she does not intend Kermit to see. He claims that the meeting was innocent, but Kermit suspects more went on. * When Piggy learns who the guest star is in episode 418, she refers to him as Christopher “Perfect Body” Reeve. Her dressing room is shown to be decked out with Superman memorabilia in his honor, and she later gets Reeve to show her how he held Lois Lane in the movie. Discarding the romantic significance of her and Kermit's song, Piggy maneuvers herself into a song accompanied by Reeve on piano, where she continues to throw herself at the “man of steel.” Her memory is not lost on Reeve who, in The Muppets Go Hollywood, attempts to cut in on her dance with Charles Durning, and uneasily accepts defeat. He apparently made another attempt though, as the pair are seen tearing up the dance floor later in the special. * Serving on The Swinetrek, gallivanting around the galaxy and indulging in alien cultures, First Mate Piggy states that she has learned many lessons as a space-faring crew member in the installment of ''The Muppets'' comic strip. While two are directly related to her job, a third observation is made after courting an amorous alien with lush eyelashes and a long snout: "Never kiss an alien on the first date." * As guest stars on The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show, the tables are turned as John Ritter and George Hamilton compete with one another for Miss Piggy's affection. Piggy plays off of this attention throughout the special in a number of sketches and musical numbers, most often favoring Hamilton over Ritter, but not completely discounting either. Hamilton often appears reluctant to engage in romantic business beyond his role, while Ritter is unabashed in his desire for Miss Piggy (playing with her ears at one point; at the special's end, he worries about the status of their relationship). * When she drops in on Ed Grimley to borrow hammer in Muppets Tonight episode 110, Piggy has no interest in her neighbor until she finds that he's set to inherit a fortune. They're quickly married by his goldfish Moby, but Piggy demands an annulment when she learns that Grimley is set to only receive $85. * Piggy has had an ongoing affair with Matt Lauer over the course of several appearances on The Today Show, many of which have featured them lip-locked. On New Year's Day 1998, Piggy dumps Lauer, suggesting that they've had a formal relationship for some time. * Appearing a commercial for Give a Day. Get a Disney Day., Piggy goes on several dates with Taye Diggs. To the soundtrack of "Bella Notte" from Lady and the Tramp, the pair ride the Tea Cups in Disneyland, eat ice cream sundaes, and re-enact a scene from Cinderella. The commercial ends suggesting it was a dream sequence, but Piggy references the courting years later in a September 2015 interview with E! Online, claiming she "went out" with Diggs and had a great time. * In the pilot for the 2015 TV series The Muppets, Piggy has been dating the co-star of the Civil War movie she's been filming, Topher Grace. Piggy claims that gossip rag TMZ has dubbed their celebrity name, "Tophiggy". * Promoting The Muppets’ return to TV in 2015, Piggy filmed a spot where she loses her concentration because Nathan Fillion's butt is within view. The official Facebook account for the show posted the video commenting, "Looks like Miss Piggy might have a new love interest!" (video) In a follow-up promo, Kermit witnesses Fillion making the "walk of shame" from Piggy's trailer early in the morning. * Piggy enters into a serious (albeit brief) relationship with Josh Groban in The Muppets episode "Hostile Makeover". The two fall for one another while performing "If I Loved You" on stage during an episode of Up Late with Miss Piggy which Kermit has gone out of his way to make particularly romantic. The ploy was one to focus Piggy's attention away from mistreating the show's staff, but when it backfires and Groban's influence begins to hurt the show, Kermit uses Piggy's ego as a means of breaking the two up. Crushes on Piggy * In the earliest days of The Muppet Show (most notably in episode 124), Gonzo was shown to have made some unwanted advances on Piggy, although this mostly fizzled after Gonzo's obsession with chickens was established. One of the few times this crush came up again was in episode 209 where Gonzo "breaks up" with her because he's fallen in love with Madeline Kahn. This trait became more evident on Muppet Babies, where Baby Gonzo was much more consistent in his affections for Baby Piggy, and often the driving force for whatever antics he was getting up to in a particular episode. In a 1996 appearance on The Big Breakfast, Gonzo blames giving Piggy a hard time on his attraction to her; Piggy confirms, "he's desperately in love with me, and I think he's a creep." * Although it wasn't a defining characteristic of their relationship, Link Hogthrob made more than one pass at Miss Piggy (when he wasn't fat-shaming her). On one occasion, he becomes invisible and kisses an unsuspecting Piggy, instantly transferring his ailment to her. * The patient in the Veterinarian's Hospital sketch from The Muppet Show episode 413 is a pig who keeps returning to the emergency room because he's fallen in love with Nurse Piggy. "I love you, I love you, I love you!", he proclaims. "Only three times?", she replies, "Last week you loved me four times." Dr. Bob prepares the patient for brain surgery in response to the pig's choice of affection. The pig begs Piggy to tell him she loves him because they've got to stop meeting like this (he's running out of vital organs). * When he first lays eyes on Miss Piggy at the Dubonnet Club, Nicky Holiday falls head over heels in love with her. Despite his wealth and good looks, Piggy never takes much of an interest. Nicky goes to great lengths to show his affection for the pig, from serenading her in a dream sequence to cornering her backstage at a fashion show, and shows significant reluctance to frame her for stealing Lady Holiday's jewels. When he's finally arrested, Nicky still can't hide his feelings for her, but Piggy makes it clear that she's chosen Kermit. * Defeated after a day of failing to show off her celebrity friends in Miss Piggy's Hollywood, Piggy's final stop is at what she believes to be the home of Roger Moore, but is in fact Dudley Moore's house. He invites her in and it becomes quickly apparent from his decor, that he is completely enamoured with her. After she says his name, he's so come over with enthusiasm that he takes her into a passionate embrace and confesses, "I've always wanted to share with you something that I think could be very beautiful for both of us." Reminding him that they're on television, he refuses to relent, admitting that would make it even better. After a moment of borderline foreplay, he begs that she sing with him. The special ends with the pair at the piano, singing Gershwin's romantic tune, "(Our) Love Is Here to Stay". * Speaking in a featurette from the Hidden Treasure Commentary on the [[Muppet_Treasure_Island_(video)#DVD_Releases|2002 DVD release of Muppet Treasure Island]], Tim Curry describes the relationship between his and Piggy's characters in the movie, and suggests the affair extended to behind-the-scenes. "It didn't go very well. It didn't survive the shoot. She felt that I wasn't being faithful to her, and I said I'm playing a sailor and a sailor has a girl in every port... and at least you're the only pig. Then I made the mistake of calling her a silly sausage." The affair was known well enough on set to come to Kermit's attention, who asks Piggy about it in E! Features: Muppet Treasure Island. Piggy claims he was using her for publicity, but Curry continues to be coy, "Who let the cat out of the bag? I promised I wouldn't talk about it... but it was great. There's nothing like pork wink." * While on a girls' night out with Kathy Ireland and Vendela in a commercial for Frito-Lay chips, Piggy is romanced by Antonio Sabàto, Jr. She's initially into it, buy quickly disposes of him with a karate chop when he attempts to indulge in her snack. Sabàto appears heartbroken, an emotional condition that matches his physical state. * Liam Hemsworth posted a photo of himself with Miss Piggy to his Instagram account in August 2015 saying, "Spent Friday with the most beautiful girl in the world. Kermit, #SorryNotSorry." He later appeared in The Muppets episode "Bear Left Then Bear Write", but his affection for Piggy was not referenced. Unreciprocated love * Piggy makes an aggressive move on Rudolf Nureyev in The Muppet Show episode 213, but he makes it quite clear that her advances are not welcome. This tone turns their song, a rendition of “Baby, It's Cold Outside” (which is traditionally sung by a man attempting to woo a woman), into a reversed-role situation that ends with Nureyev escaping Piggy's clutches not without some physical harm to himself. * Piggy maneuvers herself into a date with Roger Moore when he appeared in episode 524. She sings to him “On a Slow Boat to China” about how she'd like to whisk him away on an extravagant vacation. Just as she makes her move, Annie Sue appears in the apartment, ready for her date with Roger to the theatre. * Piggy's way of courting Weezer drummer Patrick Wilson in the "Keep Fishin'" music video is to tie him up in her dressing room ("Vous cannot resist moi"). Desperate to join his bandmates on stage, Wilson locks Piggy in the closet. After knocking the door down, she spends the rest of the video chasing him around backstage. * In a November 2011 interview with CNN,"Catching up with the Muppets" by Abbey Goodman, CNN, November 22, 2011 Piggy lists the following celebrity crushes: Brad Pitt, Brad Paisley, Bradley Cooper, Enrique Iglesias, George Clooney, Javier Bardem, David Beckham, Patrick Dempsey, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Johnny Depp, and Rodrigo Santoro. In character * As explained in backstory from Muppet Treasure Island, it is established that Benjamina Gunn had been in relationships with Long John Silver, and Captain Flint, the latter of whom stranded her on Treasure Island until she was saved by another former lover, Abraham Smollett. * Piggy plays Allison in The Lunarmooners as shown in Muppets Tonight episode 104, who is married to John Goodman's Alf (no relation). Their relationship consists less of romance and more of contention until Alf presents surprise tickets to the Space Cadets Ball. See also * Kermit the Frog's love interests * Are Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy married? Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists Category:Adult Themes